1. Technology Field
The disclosure relates to a display; in particular, to an electronic apparatus and a display panel module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the progress of electronic technology, the tablet computer having a size between the conventional notebook and mobile communication apparatus becomes more and more popular.
In general, the display panel module of the tablet computer uses the touch display panel to display images and to input by touching it.
The known display panel module may use glue (a double sided tape) to adhere the touch panel and the frame to save assembling time. However, if the touch panel and the frame are not precisely aligned at first, and the touch panel and the frame are already assembled by glue, it is hard to separate the touch panel and the frame and align the touch panel and the frame again. When the touch panel needs to be repaired, it is hard to disassemble the touch panel since the touch panel and the frame are already adhered. Especially, the developing trend of the current touch panel is large-area and small-thickness. If the display panel module is disassembled by force, it is easy to cause the fragmentation of the glass substrate of the touch panel, the scratch of the ITO conductive film, or the fracture of the frame. Because the above-mentioned conventional way of assembling the touch panel and the frame has drawbacks of high manufacturing cost and hard to rework, it will result in a considerable degree of distress to the Tablet computer manufacturers.